Love is Never Silent
by OptimusLover
Summary: Love is the strongest emotion known to man. It can bring peace, or start violence. All chapters One-Shots between my main meck Optimus and my OC.


**Hi guys! So this story will just be a bunch of One-Shots, some may have music and some may not.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Highway Won't Care**

_Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back_

_And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast_

Running his scanners over the young teen girl in his passenger seat, Optimus Prime frowned as he took in her appearance.

Normal emerald orbs clouded as tears trekked down her cheeks, dark circles resting under her eyes, caressing them. Dirty blond hair that once seemed to glow in the light was now plastered and dripping against her face and neck from the rain. Black sweater and boot cut jeans soaked through and clinging tightly to her curled up body as she sat leaning against the door, forehead resting against the glass.

Her knuckles were gently stroking the leather binding along the seat, other hand numbly whipping at the water that leaked from her eyes and fell slowly down her face.

_You're trying not to think about what went wrong_

_Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin'_

_You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio_

The two had been silent for hours, the base long gone from the horizon behind them.

The Autobot commander knew Shelby was lost in her memories like she did every time she felt like no one but the Peterbilt was their for her. In truth- the red and blue Semi had nowhere else he would rather be. After he had become her guardian, Optimus had learned that she would seek his comfort even if it meant just going for a drive- like they were doing now- or sitting outside in silence to star gaze.

"Optimus?" The girl finally spoke up, turning her emerald eyes towards the dash, nuzzling closer against the warm seat.

"Yes, Shelby?" The meck asked in a gentle voice, slowing down just the slightest so he could focus more on what she was saying then driving. The girl pushed herself into a normal seating position before whipping at the tears and set her hands into her lap.

"Tell me more about Cybertron."

_And the song goes_

_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby_

_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby_

Optimus smiled to himself before he told the human girl about his home planet for the up-tenth time since he met her. For some reason, whenever she was like this, always hearing about the Peterbilt's old home seemed to cheer her up.

Activating his headlights to see the road against the thick rain, the meck let his processor build up information before he started his story.

_The highway won't hold you tonight_

_The highway don't know you're alive_

_The highway don't care if you're all alone_

_But I do, I do_

Like always, the Autobot commander started with how he was raised. The he would proceed to tell her about when he first met Megatron, then how the two would get into heated arguments, following with how the two mecks signed up for two different sides in the war.

By the end of his story, Shelby was smiling with her head resting against the glass, eyes never leaving the dash as she listened to the mecks story.

"Optimus?" The girl asked the Peterbilt in a quiet voice a few minuets later, startling the Autobot commander slightly, the red and blue Semi thinking she had fallen asleep a long time about.

_The highway won't dry your tears_

_The highway don't need you here_

_The highway don't care if you're coming home_

_But I do, I do_

"I wanted to thank you, for always being there when I needed you." Shelby whispered softly, curling closer into the seat.

The Prime smiled to himself before activating his holoform and pulling her into his chest.

A smile ghosted her face as she pressed her nose against the curve of his neck.

"I will always be there for you." Optimus promised as he gently stroked his hand up and down her back, pressing his lips to the top of her head in a soft kiss.

"I must tell you something…" The Prime whispered.

_I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shotgun seat_

_Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me_

_You're trying not to let the first tear fall out_

_Trying not to think about turning around_

_You're trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on_

_So you sing along_

_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby_

_I can't live without I can't live without you baby, oh baby_

Shelby lifted her head and locked eyes with the Autobot commander, her heart thumping against her chest as heat filled her cheeks. Smiling down at her, Optimus cupped her jaw and pulled her face closer to his.

_The highway won't hold you tonight_

_The highway don't know you're alive_

_The highway don't care if you're all alone_

The girls eyes closed as the Prime brushed his nose across hers and sealed their lips together. Shelby moaned softly as Optimus pulled her into her lap, coiled his arms around her protectively, and pulled her bottom lip between his.

_But I do, I do_

_The highway won't dry your tears_

_The highway don't need you here_

_The highway don't care if you're coming home_

_But I do, I do_

The emerald eyed girl wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their chest together as the Autobot deepened the kiss, his tong begging for entry. Shelby's lips parted as Optimus pushed his tong into her mouth and rubbed against hers before tasting around. The Prime tightened his hold around the human's as they wrestled for dominance inside the warm cavern. The holoform pushed the girl against his console as Shelby pushed their tongs into his mouth and roamed freely, a low groan vibrating from the mecks chest.

_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby_

_I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby_

_The highway don't care_

_The highway don't care_

_The highway don't care_

_But I do, I do_

_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby_

_I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby_

Ever so slowly the two pulled their lips apart, a thin strand of saliva traveling from Optimus's bottom lip to Shelby's, both breathing deeply. The human curled against his chest, the meck resting his head against hers and offlined his optics.

_(The highway don't care_

_The highway don't care_

_The highway don't care_

_But I do, I do)_

"I love you, Optimus." The girl muttered as she fell into a light sleep with a small smile grazing her lips.

"And I you."

_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby…_

* * *

**Hiya! So what do you think?**

**If you want to suggest a song you can :)**

**I always love hearing new music! Thank you for reading!**

**-OptimusLover-**


End file.
